To protect contact pins in particular of SRS connectors as for example airbag squib connectors upon mating to corresponding sockets, so called “scoop-proof” connector systems exist. Such systems typically consist of a squib connector with a connection tube being shaped as a closely fitting counterpart of a corresponding squib socket. Due to the corresponding closely fitting shapes of connection tube and socket, the squib connector can be inserted into the socket only at a correct angle and thus, damage of contact pins of the socket due to false insertion of the connector is prevented. To further protect the pins, the system can be provided with a retainer which is inserted into the socket before the connector is mated. The retainer usually is shaped to cover the contact pins of the socket, being essentially shaped as an inner counterpart of the connection tube and thereby further ensuring the correct mating of squib connector and squib socket.
An example of a scoop-proof airbag connector is disclosed in document DE 202 16 337 U1. Therein, a squib connector is described which can be connected to a squib socket by means of reversed locking arms. Such reversed locking arms usually extend from an insertion sided end of a connection tube of the squib connector in a direction opposing the insertion direction of the squib connector into the socket. Upon mating of the squib connector to the squib socket, these locking arms are deflected inwardly until locking steps provided thereon snap into a corresponding groove of the socket. According to DE'337, the connection tube and the reversed locking arms are made from a conductive material such as metal to prevent electrical discharges upon mating.
A further example of a scoop-proof electrical connector is disclosed in document EP 2 230 731 A1. The squib connector disclosed therein can be connected to a corresponding squib socket by means of locking arms which are pivotably mounted to flexible portions provided on a connection tube of the squib connector. Due to the flexibility of this portion, upon insertion of the squib connector into the socket, the locking arms pivot inwardly until locking projections provided thereon snap into corresponding recesses.
Document WO 2008/048541 A2 describes a further example of a squib connector which can be mounted to a corresponding socket by means of reversed locking arms. The reversed locking arms described therein are mounted to steps extending in rectangular direction outwards from sidewalls of a connection tube of the squib connector. Similar as in the cases described above, upon insertion of the squib connector into a corresponding socket, the locking arms bend inwardly until locking projections of the locking arms snap into a corresponding groove of the socket to fix the squib connector to the socket.